


123叠叠乐

by nozoumi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoumi/pseuds/nozoumi
Summary: ·ooc※3p·懒得打预警了
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 32





	123叠叠乐

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc  
> ※3p  
> ·懒得打预警了

十六岁那年分化后，孙胜完在夜里一个人想了很久。激素催发的生理变化很可能使她无缘绿茵场，毕竟校队中担任职务的Omega少之又少，在部分需要剧烈运动的项目上甚至会被迫引咎辞职。她的体能会渐渐跟不上那些身强力壮的alpha，继续参与竞技也可能力不从心，只能与荣耀失之交臂。

可仅凭第二性别来断定一个人的发展方向未免太过武断了。晓星逐渐与鱼肚白的天融为一体时她看见了金灿灿的太阳，天际景色像名家的油画。她揉揉酸涩的眼睛，与往常一样独自去上学，仍旧与她的队员们共处。竞赛折桂时，Omega队长衬衫领口遮挡的后颈还贴着不起眼的抑制贴。

和姜涩琪发生一夜错误后的清晨，在为有事而来的裴珠泫开门的瞬间她就清醒了。alpha队长似有用意地散发着衣物柔顺剂的味道，坐在椅子上像座不近人情的冰冷雕塑，眼神却灼热得惊人。她低着头不发一语，回忆起初分化时一夜未眠的自己，Omega这个单词像她无法摆脱的束缚魔咒，永远是前进路上的阻碍。

作为偶像不该和队友一夜情，作为Omega不该不设防地与alpha共处一室，作为孙胜完而言的错误就太多了，多如牛毛，数不胜数。羞耻与自责是凌迟的刀刃，轻而易举地将她片得只剩下骨架和奄奄一息的心脏。值得欣慰的是姜涩琪没有标记她，孙胜完仍旧是“无主”的Omega，她在多伦多挣扎许久才牢牢攥在手中的自由并未拱手让人，即使是意乱情迷时她也未透露半分此方面的意向，该为此骄傲吗？

她抬眼再次与灼热的目光对视，裴珠泫默不作声的愤怒混杂了许多东西，这是十分容易分辨的，纵使她没什么眼力见。队长总不希望自己的队员做出监守自盗的事，称职偶像对失格行为会有本能反感，那alpha呢？信息素对冲能让姜涩琪快速清醒而后自我反省，可是为什么向来温顺的柔和香气此刻却有意无意地向她靠近试探，甚至......

想要包裹住她？

彼时她只感到疑惑，并未多想。到后来接踵而至的离奇展开断绝了后路，连带着思维也不敢越雷池一步。她是Omega，天生与alpha契合，在抑制剂失效或因身体原因暂时无法服用药物的时候帮助亲如家人的同队队友度过发情期是情理之中的事。台前她是孙胜完，是姜涩琪的终生亲故、裴珠泫的陪伴者；台后她是效用单一的Omega，被两个alpha轮流享用。

但她从未想过，自己会迎来被共享的那一天。

裴珠泫很奇怪，真的很奇怪。她没理由不清楚一墙之隔的地方正发生着些什么见不得光的事，没理由应和姜涩琪的邀请，更没理由在简单的几句对话后亲吻她的嘴唇。腺体还深埋在甬道中的人说了什么呢？发情潮的高热使孙胜完如同身处幻境，虚幻的姜涩琪轻飘飘地说着：“胜完在发情期，要帮帮她”。裴珠泫反问她真的需要这样吗，眼神清澈的人一句话彻底堵死了理智alpha的退路。

“对啊欧尼，真的需要这样吗？”

渴求许久的进出缓解了内壁的麻痒，浑身发软的瞬息又被抱起身接吻，随后后颈被烙上了不轻不重的吻痕。

想要她窒息吗这混蛋。手指勉强攥住姜涩琪肩上的衣物，孙胜完肺部的氧气正不断被榨取着，思维能力也随身后人的舔吮再次丧失。皮肉下的腺体是独一无二的蓝柑橘，散发出多汁的成熟气息，已然有了发酵的初兆。再晚一点就真的只剩下酒了，盛放在其它容器中的果酒。裴珠泫不自知地皱眉，她发自内心地抵触这个可能性极大的结果，啃咬也变得时轻时重。

这对姜涩琪产生了极大的困扰。Omega的腺体每被吸吮一次，环着她的地方就跳动着收紧，从脊骨传上的射精感愈发强烈，她只得暂时放弃接吻的举措，咬着嘴唇将鼻梁顶在孙胜完颈窝处缓解丢脸的冲动。同性别的人对彼此表现所蕴含的深意了如指掌，裴珠泫不打算给她喘息的时间，用手指滑着孙胜完光滑的背肌，偶尔下至腰窝打转，引起更多颤抖。

除了呻吟，孙胜完着实不擅长其它的助兴反应，因为她总是在不经意间勾动alpha的兴致。她似乎天生具有这种本领，诱惑产生于无意间的特点奇妙又吸引力十足，Omega躯体的宝藏永远深不见底、待人发掘。姜涩琪打开了通路，至今已在熟悉的区域内轻车熟路，然而更多的未知被对手尽数掌握，二人就不约而同地展开无硝烟的拉锯战，明显裴珠泫的优势更大一些。

动作幅度变小，孙胜完是最直观的感受者，再这么温吞下去她要忍不住扭腰了，不过真这样干了明早就是新一轮社会性死亡。要么就结束这场荒唐情事让她靠抑制剂度过漫漫长夜，要么就好好动吧，她试图通过脑电波把这些想法传达过去。没过几秒姜涩琪像下了决心似的一反守态，双手按住她的胯将自己深深送入再抽出，淫靡水声增大的同时快感也呈几何倍数增长，孙胜完却在剧烈尖锐的生理兴奋前产生了恐惧，任凭她扭动挣扎，握住腰胯的手却纹丝未动。

逃可不是件容易的事。

插入的程序大同小异，高潮过一次又受信息素浸润的腔道湿软滑腻，平日里封闭的生殖腔已经开启了足够插入的口，姜涩琪跳动的腺体进得十分顺利。那里比阴道要更紧，仿佛有意识地催促着侵入者快点交出繁殖所需的辅料一般，刺激alpha发出委屈的哼哼。裴珠泫听着耳边尽力压制也藏不住的哭腔，眉毛一跳，像雌性哺乳动物对待幼崽那样叼住了散发着果酒样香气的皮肉，手指下滑过丰盈的臀沟，孙胜完就在这样的照顾下小腹抽搐登上第二次顶峰，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦说不出完整的音节。

软下来的姜涩琪退出来，满满当当的避孕套落在地板上，她仍旧从前面抱着没缓过神的Omega。衣物柔顺剂味不合时宜地插进来，裴珠泫双颊绯红，神情却像冰雕，眼睛一眨一眨地不知道在想些什么。不看手上动作，还真要以为她是坐怀不乱的正人君子，姜涩琪视线贴着孙胜完的侧乳下瞟，自觉递上了开封的新避孕套。

孙胜完有很多耳洞，一个个舔过去，刚好填满欲望的低潮期。以后入的姿势，就着从大腿根淌下的透明液体，裴珠泫将自己埋进去是非常容易的事，甫一进入，熟悉的高热就使她舒服地轻叹，痉挛抽动的嘴好像有所预谋地吮她的精液。

“难受吗？”

裴珠泫边挺腰边问她，小松鼠目光涣散地说不。

“那就好。”

姜涩琪皱皱鼻子，凑上来发出异议：“胜完说的是‘不要’。”

“你怎么知道？”

“看口型。”

她正在用眼神说脏话。裴珠泫有点恼，很快她发觉姜涩琪大概率看不懂过于意味深长的眼神，因为她笑得太诚实了。就算真是说不要又能怎样呢，没人会因此停下。

Omega的身体天生就是用来享乐的。他们柔软、多汁、皮肉细嫩，略微挑逗就能湿得不像样子，略施小计就会摇着屁股求操。高中时期在球队换衣室不慎听到这样的下流玩笑，当时她还很是气愤同僚中居然有如此低品的家伙，没想到最终孙胜完也险些成为这样的人。两种信息素不分伯仲地在她的神经里打架，生理催情的作用未曾磨灭，只要有性器在她体内进出，产生的快感永远远高于普通水准线。她必须非常努力才能抑制住“摇着屁股求操”这样羞耻的举动。这种适宜享乐的身体，嘴硬说不要又能怎样呢，一旦alpha真的离开饥饿的第二食道，未被如此对待过的Omega会显现出怎样的丑态真是难以得知。

她无从拒绝，主导权永远在裴珠泫与姜涩琪手中辗转。性暗示是被动接受，性交是被动承受，包括真假不定的情感宣泄也是被动纳收。现在裴珠泫的形状比较好感受到了，因为有姜涩琪的作为比较，像是拉长了的蘑菇力？姜涩琪的是小熊饼干棒无误。不对，小熊饼干棒是什么东西......

处于发情期的Omega极易情动，高潮也比平日来的要快要迅猛。姜涩琪像吃樱桃那样吃她的前胸红缨，细小电流游窜过胸乳，不断地刺激中枢神经。所有感官都逐渐转化为性欲的反应器，单一地处理着与做爱相关的信息，思考与判断全无运行空间。她在重复的顶弄中抽搭着哭，身体被手臂牢牢禁锢以便腺体进出，最敏感也最重要的腔道全然门户大开。

裴珠泫非常喜欢这个时候的她。向别人播撒关爱的天使无法继续工作，只能被动地承受爱意，失神的孙胜完是最放松的，无论生理心理。姜涩琪也很喜欢，在欲海中挣扎的人显得乖极了，是与日常相处截然不同的风味，呻吟语调软软糯糯像撒娇。

她想要高潮，甚至想要连续不断地在云端徜徉，好让情热早些飨足然后退去。可过于强烈的快感又催生恐惧，两个alpha轮流的操干让她觉得这副躯体会从内而外地“坏掉”，继而产生无法掌控的变化。害怕时下意识寻找的是姜涩琪的身侧，她一如既往地去找，手指关节搭在姜涩琪布满汗水的颈上，轻声叫着象征熟络关系的姓名单字。小熊真的开心得像发现蜂蜜的熊，安抚地亲吻她柔软的唇。下一秒就将意乱情迷，深埋体内的肉柱与未曾消散的临时标记传来深入骨髓的刺痛，突兀地提醒她裴珠泫的存在。

孙胜完的眼睛睁大了，这是惯常的惊讶表现。吃着别人腺体的同时亲吻另一人，好像有点不对，具体哪里不对？到底是什么不对呢......裴珠泫进得更用力了，有赌气的倾向，孙胜完腰腹都绷紧到快抽筋，想挣脱姜涩琪的唇舌去安抚她记仇的珠泫欧尼，却达不到预期，嗓子里嗯嗯哼哼的声音颇似求饶。

太深了不要了。她连很可能被判定为助兴的话都没办法说。发情期是欲壑难填的无底洞，纵使她嘴上能说出这些话，不断收紧对来客热情非凡的阴道也能轻而易举地戳穿面子谎言。又是险些造成PTSD的衣物柔顺剂味道，信息素的拥有者快射了，才会难以控制弥散在空气中的费洛蒙，孙胜完对队长情难自控的表现非常清楚。但这也不代表结束，另一种酒味贯穿今夜始末，凭借姜涩琪的一贯作风，加上裴珠泫正处于发情期，孙胜完产生了巨大的悲伤感。

明天早上会是什么样子呢？秀荣会揶揄的，希望从门缝溢出去的信息素不要对她的身体有什么不利影响。艺琳是beta而且对信息素极其不敏感真是太好了，希望姐姐们的出格行为不要影响到她。宿舍里也没有其他人了，也没什么需要担心的了。

有些话她真的很想说，从不知道多久前就想了，只是碍于种种关系才从未开口。但是，都可以和两个alpha同时一起了，还有什么说不出口的，她忽然有了勇气。不想再体会心脏的酸涩，也不想自欺欺人地逃避什么了。姜涩琪眼神中蕴含着的、会被fan截图出来大说特说的某种情愫，身后的裴珠泫也同样拥有，而会被她们这样注视着的孙胜完，真是历代级的幸运。

穿过酒与袖口衣领的留香，她清晰地嗅到属于自己的草木气息，像雨后的绿茵地，也像篱墙上攀绕的常青藤。

她很快回忆起了十六岁的夜晚，眼看着繁星从满天到泯然晨色中的、不眠的夜晚。身体传来的糖似的蜜意，使这段遥远的记忆云雾缭绕。她自然该为此骄傲。

洪水不留情面地冲刷而过，Omega的意识空白了半分钟。裴珠泫手臂死死搂着她的腰，在射精后温柔而略显急切地亲吻她的耳廓、侧颊。空气中互不相容的信息素都淡下来，温柔地包裹上来。

“还好吗胜完？”裴珠泫在她耳畔轻声问，姜涩琪元气不减地正对着她说。

“......还好。”她闭上眼睛恢复体力，鼓足勇气，故意偏开头不正对着任何一人说：

“请标记我。”

——无论是面对裴珠泫还是姜涩琪，孙胜完从未失去主导权。


End file.
